Spiritual Bonds
by soulful-ginger
Summary: Adopted from pain17ification. Naruto has sacrificed everything to end the 4th Great Shinobi War. Now, blessed with new powers, watch him grow into a formidable warrior.
1. Death is Never the End

**Hey guys, soulful here with Spiritual Bonds. A pain17ification fanfic that I adopted along with Naruto of the Dead. I'm really grateful to him for allowing me the chance to bring this fucking awesome story to you all.**

The story is a Naruto/Bleach Xover that I will title "Spiritual Bonds". The story will feature Naruto and Yoruichi. This has Naruto sacrifice himself to end the 4th Shinobi War which earns him the Spirit King's (aka the Shinigami of Naruto's Realm) respect. The Spirit King decides to give Naruto a second chance; but not as a Shinigami, Hollow, or Human. Find out by reading, okay? Note that the Xover begins in the "Turn Back the Pendulum Arc".

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach and neither do I.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Higher Being Speech"**

'**_Higher Being Thoughts'_**

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

Chapter 1: Death is not really the End

The smell of death, the sounds of metal meeting flesh, the screams of the dying all around him.

It was total chaos to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. That was the only possible phrase he could use to describe this war. The army of undead shinobi and the seemingly endless Zetsu soldiers kept causing mass destruction for the Shinobi Alliance. Naruto was in his Kyubi Chakra Mode facing off against the man responsible for all the horror: Obito Uchiha. It made the blonde's blood boil at the fact that a man who did not care about the bonds he had in his past would do all of this.

Rin, Kakashi, even Naruto's own father had held bonds with him. For him to throw it all away was unforgivable.

All of Naruto's friends were either dead or dying, and the 16 year old Kyuubi host was at his wits end. He tried _everything_ against the Uchiha, but nothing worked! Kakashi's _Kamui_ (Authority of the Gods) was extremely helpful at first, but his old sensei died by using the remainder of his chakra to help Naruto hit Obito with a _Bijuu Rasengan_ (Tailed Beast Spiral Sphere). Kirabi also sacrificed himself to take down the revived Madara Uchiha in an explosion of both chakra and youki (demonic energy).

Naruto cursed as a couple tears leaked from his eyes. He was losing every one of his precious people and it was all because of this red-eyed bastard. He glared at the Uchiha while forming another _Bijuu Rasengan_ and a single _Kage Bunshin_ (Shadow Clone). He remained silent as his technique increased in size and power.

'_I'll kill you. I'll KILL YOU!' _Naruto howled in his mind.

Tobi said nothing and paid the clone no mind. Why would he when the clone just needed a single hit to dispel? Instead, he ignited his right hand with the flames of _Amaterasu_ (Illuminating Heaven) and charged at Naruto. Their techniques reached their full power as they reached one another. With twin roars, both jutsu clashed and met at a standstill. However, while that was happening, the Naruto clone went through a long series of handsigns, and it prepared for the technique that his father used to stop Kurama's rampage: the _Shiki Fuiin_.

With a tired grin, Naruto prepared.

Little did Obito know, the 'clone' was actually the real Naruto who substituted with it the moment it was made. This was all part of Naruto's trump card. As soon as the two jutsu in the power struggle cancelled each other out, Naruto would use the _Shiki Fuiin_ (Reaper Death Seal) on Tobi to end the war. Obito may have a seemingly impenetrable body, but Naruto believed that no one can have their soul be out of the Shinigami's reach. Naruto saw the end of the clash right as he finished the last handsign and rushed at the Uchiha while the clone dispelled itself to create a smokescreen. When he reached the bastard, Naruto gripped his shoulders and used the last of Kurama's chakra to give him the strength to not let go.

Obito's eyes widened when he saw the purple face of the Shinigami and he grew fearful. He had no idea that this brat was able to perform such a feat. The entity of death took the dagger it had out of its mouth and stabbed the blade right through both the Jinchuriki and the Harbinger of Death. Naruto merely smiled through the pain and said, "Your time is up, teme. I hope you enjoy your stay in Shinigami-sama's stomach!"

Obito began to feel his soul being ripped away from him. He desperately tried to stop it, but it kept pulling away.

His final words before his soul was completely ripped away were, "Damn you, Uzumaki! You've destroyed everything! Curse you to the lowest levels of Hell!"

And with that last, enraged cry, Obito, the catalyst for the 4th Shinobi War, had finally been defeated. Naruto collapsed, his chakra depleted and his end of the bargain to keep up. He believed that he performed his 'last' act as a warrior perfectly; however, the Shinigami had other plans.

**Between Life and Death**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a white area filled with a dense fog. Hesitantly, he stood and looked about the fog for anything that could be of aid to him. He was brought out of his searching by someone clearing their throat. He turned to look behind him and was not so surprised to see the Shinigami behind him.

Naruto decided to break the ice. "So, this is your stomach? It's…definitely not what I was expecting…I was expecting more…death."

The God of Death chuckled as he replied, **"That's because we are not in my stomach, ningen **(human)**. We are in a realm outside of Life and Death. Kami-sama and I are incredibly impressed with your endeavors throughout your life and we agree that one such as you does not deserve an early death."**

Naruto was shocked to hear that. "I've impressed Kami-sama?! T-That's insane! How could Kami-sama be impressed with someone like me?"

"**Perhaps it was because of the incredible amount of sacrifices you've made for the world? Or maybe it's the drive and determination you showed during the war? I wouldn't know, seeing as I'm not Kami-sama. However, we have agreed that you are more than worthy to receive a second chance at life." **Naruto smiled widely at that, but the smile fell when the Death God finished, **"Unfortunately, it won't be in your realm. Second chances do not work that way. Those worthy of them must have their second life in a realm not their own. Luckily for you, your new life is in a realm is one that I personally reside in."**

"And what realm is that, Shinigami-sama?"

"**The realm I speak of is the Life/Death Realm, a realm that is inhabited by beings both alive and dead. Those that are dead are one of three things: regular souls, Shinigami, or Hollows."**

"What do you mean by 'Shinigami'? I thought _you_ were the Shinigami? And what the hell are Hollows?"

"**Patience, young soul. I will explain now. The Shinigami in this realm are basically souls that have spiritual power, otherwise known as reiatsu. They are like me, since they help other souls pass on, but their power pales in comparison to mine. Think of them as my personal task force, seeing as I am known to them as the Spirit King.**

**Hollows are souls that have become corrupted by dark forces over time. They fall into despair over their deaths and have some 'hollowness' in their souls. This 'hollowness' forms a hole straight through them while their despair forms a mask of various designs over their heads. They become beings of darkness and despair while having nothing more than basic instincts to go off of. A Hollow's instinct is to consume strong sources of reiatsu to try and fill up the 'hollowness' they constantly feel."**

"Whoa… That is some real heavy shit right there… What will I be for my second life? Will I be human again, a simple soul, a Shinigami, or a…Hollow?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"**None of them."**

"…What? What do you mean by that? What else is there?!"

"**I wasn't finished explaining what gives a Shinigami their power. Now, a Shinigami's power is mostly kept within them, much like chakra for shinobi. However, that is not all the power they possess. They may also wield a sword that has a reiatsu source all its own. These swords are known as Zanpakuto **(Soul Slayer)** and each one holds a spirit within the blade that is partnered with a Shinigami. It is always amazing to me to witness the bonds between Shinigami and Zanpakuto. This is what you will become, Naruto; a Zanpakuto Spirit. Your partner has never even gotten to know their spiritual partner, so this is perfect for you since giving you to some newbie would be counterproductive."**

"Wait, if they never even bothered to get to know their Zanpakuto, why are you giving me to them?" he asked in slight irritation.

"**Because I have seen that the one you will be partnered with is beginning to realize just how important getting to know their Zanpakuto really is. Once you are placed into their sword, the bond between you two will begin to grow."**

Naruto nodded in understanding and acceptance before he asked the question that was nagging at him. "Who exactly will my partner be?"

The Shinigami smirked and replied, **"**_**She**_** is a Shinigami Taicho **(Captain)** that has earned herself the name 'Shunshin', or Goddess of Flash, due to her incredible speed that would make your father's fabled **_**Hiraishin**_ (Flying Thunder God)** look like one was moving in slow motion. So far, she has only relied on her hand-to-hand combat skills in her career, but she is beginning to see that her Zanpakuto deserves to be used and connected with. That is where you come in."**

"Alright, I understand. Anything else I should know?"

"**Yes, she will not be able to hear your name at first due to the connection between the two of you just beginning to grow. However, she will be able to hear it over time. Also, a Zanpakuto has three states.**

**Sealed State is when the sword is not emitting reiatsu and when the bond between Zanpakuto and Shinigami is not high enough.**

**Shikai **(Initial Release) **is available when the Zanpakuto and Shinigami have reached a decent level of bonding and understanding. It usually increases one's reiatsu output and power by about double, but it may be higher depending on the bond.**

**The final state is Bankai **(Secondary Release)**. This shows a complete bond between a Shinigami and their Zanpakuto and usually takes at least ten years to accomplish. The time needed to do so is definitely worth it since power output increases from five to tenfold."**

Naruto was amazed at this information and his mouth was left agape at it. When he shook himself out of the shock, he asked, "Do the releases just increase power?"

"**No, usually a Zanpakuto will change with each transition. You will be no different. But, I will leave the transformation and abilities a surprise for now. All I will tell you is that your name is also the name of your sword form; Naruto **(Maelstrom)**."**

Naruto nodded at that and said, "I assume Bankai has a different name. But, I won't ask you what it is. All I will say is that I'm ready for this."

The Spirit King saw the determination in his eyes and smirked. **"Very well. Now then, Naruto Uzumaki, as Spirit King and God of Death, I pass on my judgment to you!"** he yelled as he plunged his clawed hand into Naruto's chest. The blonde felt power surge within him and was transformed into a glowing orange orb of reiatsu. The Shinigami then created a portal to the Life/Death Realm and flung the orb into it. Giving one last smirk, he turned to the new inhabitants of the realm between: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"Thank you for giving our son this chance, Shinigami-sama," the blonde said gratefully. "I know he'll find a better life there."

"**I do not need your gratitude. Kami-sama made this decision and granted your son this chance. I am merely following orders."**

"Still," Kushina stated, "we thank you. If he never called for you with the _Shiki Fuiin_, he would have never received this chance. I just wish we could have talked to him one last time."

"**You will… Not for a **_**long**_** time, but you will…"**

Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls); Second Division Barracks

Yoruichi Shihoin sat in her office with her Zanpakuto rested across her lap. She spent her entire Shinigami career without using it, but she began to notice that she was not getting anywhere by ignoring it. She was taught that Zanpakuto were partners, and she respected the ideal of camaraderie. So, she decided to try and finally contact her sword's spirit.

'_I know I never took the time to get to know you, let alone talk to you, but please let me know that I still have a chance to. I want to see how strong our bond will go. Please…'_

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity to her. With her eyes closed, she failed to see her sword give a faint orange glow. She did however hear a male voice speak to her. What struck her as odd was that it seemed to be the voice of a teenager.

"_You're not too late. I'm here…partner."_

(End)

**I really hope you guys like the first chapter, and be sure to check out the fanfics that pain17ification is still posting! See you later bro's!**


	2. Abundance of Spandex

**The edited second chapter for you guys because I felt it was time. Hope you enjoy it!**

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own Naruto or Bleach and neither do I, sadly.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_"Naruto Speaking"_

"**Hollowfied Speech"**

'_**Hollowfied Thoughts'**_

"_Techniques_"

(Technique Translations)

Scene or Time Change/Chapter Name

**Chapter 2: Start of a Bond**

'_What's the matter? You're acting like your sword just talked to you or something.'_

Yoruichi's eyes widened at the sound of her Zanpakuto speaking to her. She gazed at it, observing the dark orange glow that seemed to surround it. The glow felt warm and comforting, and felt like it was protecting her, like it was meant for her. She smirked slightly at the fact that she still had a chance with her spiritual partner.

'_Glad to see that you're willing to give me a chance. Any hope of me hearing your name right now?'_ she mentally asked even though she knew it wouldn't happen.

"_Let's see… My name is…"_

Yoruichi sighed and replied, _'Nope, it didn't reach me…dammit.'_

"_That's a shame. I guess our bond is still new. Well, I should be able to hear your name."_

'_Yoruichi Shihoin, Taicho of the 2__nd__ Division of the Gotei 13_ (13 Court Guard Squads)_. It's nice to finally speak to you.'_

"_Likewise, Yoruichi… Let's see if I can do this right…"_ Naruto stated before he went silent.

Yoruichi was confused at the silence and was about to question her Zanpakuto before she began to feel lightheaded, her gaze becoming unfocused as she was dragged into her mindscape.

The view changed from her office to a small island that was surrounded by multiple whirlpools of various sizes, from the size of dinner plates to the size of a village. On the island were what appeared to be the ruins of a lost civilization, pillars lying on their sides along with abandoned housing. Yoruichi noticed that the island seemed to radiate calmness and serenity while the whirlpools felt disorienting and seemed to project her swirling emotions.

"_Amazing isn't it? Albeit somewhat saddening."_

Yoruichi turned behind her and gaped at the sight of her Zanpakuto spirit. The spirit assumed the form of a blonde teen with blue eyes and whisker markings on his cheeks, dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit, black sandals, a red coat with black flame designs on the hem and sleeves, and a necklace with six red magatama (comma shaped beads), and a black headband with a leaf shaped design on the metal plate. His hair was her favorite part, wild and spiky, no rhyme or reason to it except for the two horned pieces of blonde tuft that grew to frame his face.

"_Nice to officially meet you face to face, Yoruichi. Welcome to the once great village of Uzushiogakure, now known as your mindscape."_

Yoruichi once again turned her sights to the surrounding area. She felt at home here for some reason and was surprised that her mindscape was an actual place. But she never had any recollection of this place or any place of this kind. "You said this place was once a great village… What happened to it? And why did my mind make this place into its image?"

Naruto gave a sad smile before he sat on a piece of rubble and gestured his wielder to do the same. Once she complied, he answered, _"This place was once the home of many people and a destroyed clan, a noble clan. That clan was known as the Uzumaki Clan and they were famous for their incredible longevity and abilities in the sealing arts, along with their unusual amounts of energy and vitality. They were able to seal vast stores of energy into simple slips of paper, create seals that allowed one to heal almost any wound, and even seal demons within willing participants, the key word being 'willing'. They were a peaceful people that wished to connect with the world around them."_ Yoruichi noticed his eyes become angry and filled with crimson fire, yet he still spoke calmly. _"Unfortunately, two of the five great nations that existed around them saw their abilities as a threat and formed an alliance with one goal in mind: the destruction of Uzu. The people of the village were caught unprepared for the dual assault and many fled their home in search of safety, as useless as the gesture was. Only a few survived and started new lives in slight peace. Over the years though, the once great clan of Uzu dwindled down to only four members. Two women, a man, and a teenager. One of the women died giving birth to the teen while the other's fate is unknown to me. The man became engulfed by the pain inflicted upon him and his loved ones and became one of the world's biggest threats. The teenager became many things: a sacrifice made flesh, a pariah to his people, a hero to others, and the one who showed the man of pain the light."_

Yoruichi was silent as she heard the blonde tell the history of the Uzumaki. The simple fact that they were destroyed simply because of the fear that their potential showed angered her on a very personal level. "What happened to the teenager; the one who became a hero?"

Naruto smiled at her question and looked directly into her eyes, azure meeting gold. _"He died in a sacrificial strike against the one who turned his family towards the path of darkness. Yet, his journey did not end there. Oh no, it has only just begun."_

"What do you mean? Did he become a Shinigami?"

"_No, he became your partner,"_ Naruto answered with a foxy grin and a small snort of laughter.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise. Whatever he was going to say, she was not expecting that. "How is that possible? How could you become my Zanpakuto after your death?"

Naruto kept his grin at her shock and confusion. _"That secret will stay with me for now."_ At her pouting face, he laughed and commented, _"You're cute when you're disappointed. I also approve of the abundance of spandex."_

She unconsciously blushed at that before she gave him a playful glare. "Alright, keep your secrets then. Will you at least tell me why my mind represents your ancestral home? Shouldn't it represent something more personal to myself?"

"_I would assume that it is due to my newly formed bond with you. My mother's home was said to be one of incomparable beauty. I just wish I could've seen it in its prime. But, one shouldn't dwell on the past. Only the present and future should be the focus of the people. I know that from experience."_

Yoruichi nodded before she questioned, "So, what exactly happened before you sacrificed yourself?"

Naruto's eyes became distant and unfocused for a slight moment before they dulled and he answered sadly, _"A war happened… One that cost the lives of many innocent people…A war that should have been easily avoided. _Yoruichi cringed slightly at his answer before she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to meet her gaze and was entranced by the golden sheen of her eyes. He also saw that she was concerned for him and was touched at her worry, although he wasn't used to it.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," she stated solemnly.

Naruto placed his hand on hers and gave a small smile before he began walking towards the center of the island. He beckoned her to follow, which she complied to. The trip was silent until they reached an open training ground. He saw her eyes gleam in anticipation and he stated, _"This is where we will begin our training. I realize that you mainly focus on unarmed combat, however we need to get you used to using me or else the results may not be pleasant. Besides," _he grinned before finishing, _"I don't plan to be a spectator in your fights. I'm a warrior through and through and fighting is what I live for. Seeing that body of yours stretch it just added incentive."_

The werecat grinned back and jumped to one side of the marked area that represented a border for mock battles. "Well then, let's get started! I'm curious to see what you're capable of, Blondie."

Naruto chuckled before he disappeared in a swirl of wind and lightning and reappeared on the other side of the ring. _"Alright then, let's see what you're made of Yoruichi!"_

Yoruichi pulled out her sword while Naruto took out a pair of kunai from his leg holsters before dropping into a relaxed stance. The werecat was slightly surprised at his choice of weapon, but she had no time to think about it as he charged at her with incredible speed. She easily blocked his initial strike with her blade and gripped his other wrist that held a kunai in a thrusting position. They both jumped away from one another before Naruto threw his kunai and held up a cross-like seal, confusing his wielder.

"_Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" he cried as the single knife became ten before multiplying again into twenty, those twenty into forty.

Yoruichi disappeared in a _Shunpo_ (Flash Step) outside of the ring and was suddenly yanked back in by the back of her Taicho Coat. She was dropped on her ass in the ring and turned her gaze to a serious faced Naruto. "What? I only dodged… It's a natural reaction."

"_Yes it is, but you left the area of combat which results in your loss. I don't have anything against evading enemy attacks, but the border is there for a reason."_

"And that is…?"

"_To limit your combat options. Something that could happen many times out there at the most unexpected of times. You won't always be fighting on large grassy plains or huge, empty expanses of land. We'll be fighting in cities, villages, places where finesse is required above all else. I'm trying to get your senses and reactions to a level that they expect anything and everything." _She nodded in understanding before she readied herself for another round. Naruto held up the same seal and a perfect copy of him appeared next to him. He nodded to the clone before it disappeared from the arena. _"That clone is going to observe our fight as well as launch surprise attacks every now and then to keep you on your toes. He'll also make sure you stay within the area of combat. Understand?"_

She nodded again before she used _Shunpo_ to try and catch him off guard. She went for a swing at the back of his head, which he ducked under and retaliated with a mule kick. Dropping and twisting, she dodged the strike before she sensed a flight of kunai flying toward her unprotected flank. She turned to face them and expertly deflected them all. The hairs on the back of her neck stood, throwing a block behind herself she clashed against the real Naruto's kunai strike. They were caught in a deadlock before they pushed one another back.

Naruto gave her a small smirk before stating, _"Not bad… Not bad at all, Yoruichi. Now then, let's do it again, but faster!"_

Yoruichi smirked back and readied for another round. She was glad that her partner was putting her through this. She knew that the bond between them may be small now, but she was determined to make it stronger over time.

**Outside Mindscape (Morning)**

Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes after a long night of sparring with her Zanpakuto spirit. She smiled at how much fun she had during the spars. She never fought against someone who had the abilities Naruto had. The man himself surprised her as well. She didn't think that one as young looking as him would be able to fight against her so efficiently. Even though she still couldn't hear his name, she still knew that the bond between them was steadily growing stronger.

She was interrupted from her musings by a knock on her door. When she granted entry, she was not surprised to see her student Sui-Feng step in. The petite woman had black eyes and dark blue hair that almost seemed black. She was dressed in an all-black suit over a fishnet one. She bowed to the werecat, causing her to roll her eyes slightly at the unneeded gesture.

"Yoruichi-sama, we are ready to begin today's training."

Yoruichi nodded and replied, "Fine, get them all assembled since I have an announcement to make. Make sure everyone shows."

Sui-Feng nodded before she set off to complete her task. On her way she passed a man that irritated her immensely. He had sandy blonde hair, grey eyes, and some stubble on his chin. He clothed himself in the standard Taicho attire but wore traditional geta instead of the standard sandals. This was the recently appointed Taicho of the 12th Division and long-time friend of Yoruichi, Kisuke Urahara.

Urahara noticed Sui-Feng and gave her a friendly smile that was not returned.

'_Meh. She's got her bitchy-pants on' _Urahara mentally sighed.

Sui-Feng did not like how close Urahara was to Yoruichi, but she knew that her superior had no problems with the man. Still, she refused to be friendly with the man. She will act civil, but no more.

Urahara himself sighed at the once again failed attempt to try and get on Sui-Feng's good side. He knew that her respect for Yoruichi was incredibly high, bordering on adoration, but he also knew that she felt he was not worth the werecat's time. He was brought out of his thoughts by his friend stepping out of her office, but what surprised him was the sight of her sword strapped to her waist. It had been so long since he'd seen her carry it that he forgot she even had one.

The katana had a black sheathe, a circular guard in a spiral-like design, and an orange clothed handle. It also pulsed reiatsu every now and then.

He smiled to his friend and greeted, "Good to see you, Yoruichi. I'm surprised to see you armed this morning."

Yoruichi smiled back and replied, "Good to see you to and I felt that it was time for a change. I've ignored my partner for too long, Kisuke. It's time I stopped and got to know him better."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Him? So, your Zanpakuto is male?"

She nodded while she headed for the training area followed by her friend and fellow Taicho. "Yes, I was able to contact him last night and had a real eye opener. He really knows how to push someone to their limits and I found out something that I would like you to look into for me."

"Oh? And what is that?"

She turned to him and had a look of pure seriousness on her face. "This must stay between us, Kisuke. Not even Yamamoto-dono can know." At his slow nod she answered, "I want you to see if there have ever been any records of deceased souls becoming Zanpakuto."

His eyes widened slightly at that. "Is that what happened to your Zanpakuto?"

"Yes, but he won't tell me how exactly that happened. He says he will eventually but not now. I'm mainly curious if I'm the only person this has happened to."

Her Zanpakuto chuckled and said, _"You won't find out how this happened to me, Neko-chan. After all, very few know of the one who allowed me to become a Zanpakuto."_

'_That doesn't mean I won't try, Blondie. Besides, my curiosity is peaked and I can't ignore it.'_

"_Ever hear the phrase 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'? I don't want this habit of yours to be a negative influence on you," _he chastised playfully.

'_Yea yea, I won't let it go too far. Just let me satiate it this time.'_

"_Fine, but I'll be waiting to say 'I told you so'!"_ he replied with a laugh.

Yoruichi scoffed with a grin before she noticed Kisuke giving her a knowing grin. "Have fun talking to your partner?"

"Actually yes. He's much more fun to talk to then you, Kisuke," she responded jokingly.

"Oh, you wound me so! GAH! It burns!" he cried out overdramatically. "Anyway, as for you request, I'll look into it."

Yoruichi nodded with a smile. "Thanks Kisuke. I'll wait for you to find out anything." He nodded before he left for his own barracks leaving Yoruichi to head out alone.

"_Hey, you're not alone! I'm here, aren't I? I still count as slightly human!"_ Naruto whined playfully.

She rolled her eyes before she responded, _'Alright alright, don't throw a tantrum Blondie.'_

"_I don't throw tantrums, I throw massive attacks of death and destruction. I just express my anger through training, and massive explosions. Speaking of which, we should probably get to your Division's training session. I'm curious to see how well you raised them in skill."_

Yoruichi smirked again before she increased her strides towards her subordinates. Today's training session would be an interesting one.

'_Oh, yeah. I'll make it interesting.' _

**(End)**

**Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter, I've been working on a new story for my lovely fans. See you later bro's!**


End file.
